


Bored

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Graphic Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Harry and company are bored, so Harry is encouraged to tell the others a sexual fantasy that becomes a little more romantic than they are expecting.





	

"This is boring," Harry said, sighing. He was lying atop one of the work tables with his head hanging upside down over the edge.

"Only you could consider a Death Eater attack boring," Draco spat.

Harry studied him curiously. Draco looked even taller somehow from this upside-down perspective. Tension was radiating off the blond far more than usual, but he didn't look any more intimidating than he ever did.

Harry shrugged, discovering it was an awkward movement in his current position. "There's no attack," he said, unconcerned.

Even those that hadn't been paying much attention to the usual bickering between them turned and gaped at Harry's pronouncement.

"Then why are we stuck here?" Pansy asked shrilly.

"Harry," Hermione said reprovingly. "Snape _told_ us there was an attack, right before he locked us in here and left."

"Yeah, but he lied." 

"Why would he lie, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"Uh, because he's a Slytherin?" Harry suggested.

He promptly decided that it was a good thing he was immune to death glares, because he was suddenly on the receiving end of several of them—from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed in exasperation. He rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, blinking as his blood suddenly redistributed. "Why are we all in this room? And I don't mean the fact that Snape locked us in here," he added before someone could give him some sarcastic reply.

Hermione frowned, but answered him. "Because we're the group who chose to stay here over the holidays. As seventh years, not counting Ginny, and essentially the leaders in the school, we've chosen to take the extra training offered by Snape and McGonagall."

"Exactly," Harry said. "So, if there were really an attack, don't you think we would've been asked to get involved? They're not training us so we can go into hiding."

"Snape didn't appear to be that anxious," Draco said slowly.

"How could you tell?" Ron retorted. "The man only has two expressions—angry and furious."

Harry sniggered, finding it funny, but obviously no one else did. He rolled his eyes. At least the glares were dispersed between him and Ron now.

"Harry," Hermione said his name suspiciously, “you're not feeling anything, are you?"

Harry smirked at her wryly. "Nope, not a thing," he admitted. He tapped his scar. "Voldemort's completely silent at the moment."

"So why did Snape lock us in here?" Pansy demanded angrily, hands on her hips.

"Probably to try to force us into getting along," Harry said dryly.

He watched the others with interest. None of them were happy with that idea. They'd all determined that they were on the same side, but for the most part they were still barely civil with each other.

He knew Snape was frustrated with their grudging acceptance and wanted more cooperation amongst the group that was supposed to eventually go out and work together to save the Wizarding world. The last time Harry had seen him for an Occlumency lesson, he'd threatened to resort to Dumbledore tactics to force them to get along, if that's what it took.

Which brought them to their current situation of being locked in the Room of Requirement and Harry was bored.

He crossed his arms and rested his chin on his hands as he listened to the others argue. There was a marked lessen of tension in the room as everyone finally realized there was no attack, but tempers flared at Snape's high-handed tactics.

Hermione dared to recommend that they go back to their training, but that suggestion was shot down by everyone. They'd been training and studying non-stop and this was supposed to have been their scheduled free time, which they'd more than earned.

Pansy complained that she'd had a date which, Harry noticed, made Neville blush. Seamus was mourning the fact that he'd only had a date with his right hand, but he'd been looking forward to it. Draco and Blaise tried every spell they could think of on the door, to no avail. Hermione screwed her eyes shut and tried to force the room to at least provide her with her books, also to no avail. Everyone else grumbled to themselves as they watched the others.

Within twenty minutes, everyone had fallen silent. Hermione had gotten the room to cooperate to the extent that it turned their training room into a sort of common room, but that had been the extent of it. They now had plush carpeting, cushions to rest on, a blazing fireplace, food to eat, and even a bathroom. But the room had refused to send them anything to do.

Harry had yelped in surprise when the work table disappeared out from under him, but was now sprawled comfortably on a couple of large plush cushions. Hands crossed behind his head, he contemplated the ceiling which had taken on the properties of the ceiling in the Great Hall. Ironically, stargazing seemed to be the extent of their activity choices within their locked room.

Seamus sighed loudly. "This is boring," he complained.

Harry snorted in amusement. "That's what I said over a half hour ago. At least I'm more comfortable now."

"I reckon we could play a game or something," Ron said unenthusiastically.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are no games to play," Draco sneered. "No chess, no cards, no nothing."

"Shut up, Draco," Pansy snapped. "It's not like we need anything to play Truth or Dare or something."

"I'm not playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of Gryffindors," Draco retorted.

"Like we'd want to play with _you_ ," Ron growled.

Silence fell over the group again. Overall, they really didn't feel like arguing.

"We could always talk about sex," Pansy said. She received a chorus of squawks for her suggestion. "What? We're teenagers. Sex has to be a common interest for everyone here."

Draco snorted. "You think goody-goody Gryffindors know anything about sex?" 

"Of course we do!" Ron defended. "Tell 'em, Harry."

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Yeah, Harry, tell 'em!" Seamus said excitedly.

"Seamus!" 

Draco sniggered. "You have a spokesperson for the topic of sex?" he asked. "And that person is _Potter_?"

"Ha! You don't know what you're missing!" Seamus crowed.

"Harry does the best sex," Ron added smugly.

Harry palmed his face, feeling the heat that had surely flushed his cheeks a brilliant red.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione said hesitantly. "What exactly are Ron and Seamus talking about?"

"It's supposed to be a dorm secret," Harry snapped, removing his hand to glare at his supposed friends.

Ron had the grace to look sheepish, but Seamus gazed back at him completely unapologetic.

"But you tell the best stories, Harry," Seamus said. "And we're bored."

"Oh, do tell," Draco drawled.

Harry shot him a glare, but swiftly switched his attention back to Seamus. "I'm not telling any stories, especially not in front of the girls." 

"And why can't you tell them in front of us?" Pansy demanded.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. "Why can't you tell us girls?"

"Because listening to Harry is better than looking at any porn magazine when it comes to wank material and I don't think girls are quite as interested in that sort of thing," Dean said dryly.

That made everyone in the room pause and stare at Harry contemplatively.

"But Harry's never even had a girlfriend," Hermione said.

Harry rolled over and buried his face in the cushion.

"He went out with Chang," Pansy pointed out.

"That was nothing," Hermione scoffed. "She kissed him once and that was it."

"So Potter _is_ a virgin?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. She hesitated. "Well, I think he is."

"He's not!" Ron said, defending his friend.

"Well, I don't know if he is or not, since he doesn't ever name names," Seamus said. "If he's not a virgin, he does a damned fine job of hiding his partners. But if he is . . . well, I have a hard time believing he could be a virgin with the stories he tells."

"His _partners_?" Hermione questioned, latching onto the word. "Don't you mean girlfriends?"

"Oh no," Seamus said. "Harry's definitely bi-sexual, whether he's a virgin or not."

"Oi! He could turn a straight man gay or a gay man straight the way he talks," Ron said fervently.

"I think he leans towards blokes," Dean added conversationally. "Those stories always seem to be even hotter and there have been more of them lately."

"What the bloody hell goes on in your dorm at night?" Draco asked.

"Nothing!" Neville squeaked out in protest.

"Nothing?" Blaise questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, it's nothing kinky or anything," Seamus said dismissively. "It's just talk, the same thing that goes on in any boy's dorm."

"It sounds like far more than what gets talked about in our dorm," Blaise said in disagreement.

"Well, one night we were up late talking about fantasies," Seamus explained patiently. "It eventually came around to Harry's turn and, oh Merlin, you should hear his bedroom voice!"

"You were all turned on by his _voice_?" Draco asked, his own voice rising.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "We were all lying in our beds and it was dark. Once he got into it, he was barely recognizable as Harry. His voice turned all low and husky."

"It's sexy as hell!" Seamus exclaimed. "And the things he was saying . . . he had us all pulling the curtains and wanking like there was no tomorrow!"

Harry groaned, completely and utterly mortified by what his friends were revealing.

"Harry, is this all true?" Hermione asked, her voice pitched higher than normal.

Harry absolutely refused to answer. Seamus, of course, had no sense of shame and answered for him. "Of course it's true," he said, sounding insulted that he was doubted.

"Well, let's hear it then," Draco drawled.

"You can't be serious?" Harry said incredulously, finally lifting his head to stare at Draco.

"Of course I'm serious," Draco said haughtily. "I want to hear the sexual fantasies of the great Harry Potter."

Suddenly, all the torches in the room went out and the only light came from the fire.

"There," Hermione said in satisfaction. "That should help set the mood."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm not going to tell some sex story in front of everyone!"

"Why not?" she asked. "I want to hear."

"We've got nothing better to do," Ron said.

Harry spent the next ten minutes arguing with everyone, but every single person there was adamant that Harry should tell a story. They persisted until Harry finally heaved a sigh in resignation.

"Fine," he huffed. "Bird or bloke?"

He was startled by the unanimous chorus of "bloke" and had to ponder a moment as to why all the girls wanted to hear a sexual fantasy about two boys. And why all the _boys_ wanted to hear about two blokes. He was rather certain there was some morbid curiosity at play in this situation.

"Location?" he asked.

"You're asking for a _location_?" Blaise asked incredulously before anyone else could answer.

"It's a fantasy," Harry said defensively. "I make it up as I go and I need a starting place."

"Oh," Blaise said. "Well, how about . . . the potions classroom," he leered.

"Harry does great fantasies in the potions classroom," Seamus agreed.

"He makes that room seem far less scary," Neville admitted quietly.

Harry could see Blaise blinking slowly in the dim light as he processed those comments and smirked at him, finally relaxing a little.

"Quidditch showers are always good ones," Ron suggested.

"You ever do any in the library?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"You do?" she said in surprise.

"The library is great for under the table action," Dean said.

"What about the Slytherin common room?" Pansy suggested, sounding smug.

"Been there," Seamus shot back, just as smug.

"You've fantasized about sex in the Slytherin common room?" Pansy practically shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry said casually. "Those high-backed chairs you have in front of your fireplace make for some interesting positions."

The Slytherins gaped at him, causing the Gryffindor boys to snigger at them.

"Is there anywhere you _haven't_ fantasized about?" Draco asked.

"I haven't fantasized about the Room of Requirement if front of everyone," Harry said dryly with a sweeping gesture to indicate their current situation.

"Ooooh, perfect," Seamus declared happily. "Give it to us, Harry."

Harry snorted. "I'm _not_ doing that scenario. And _don't_ blame me when you're embarrassing yourself by wanking in front of everyone.”

That finally gave Seamus pause for thought, but then he shrugged dismissively. Harry rolled his eyes before closing them. He was used to the seclusion of his bed and darkness. There was absolutely no way he could do this if he was looking at everyone.

He was lying on his stomach, and he pillowed his head on his crossed arms. He lay there quietly, feeling the expectant silence as he turned different ideas around in his mind.

"Potter -" Pansy was immediately shushed by the Gryffindor boys.

"You just have to give him a minute," Neville whispered.

Unable to believe he was doing this, Harry began speaking. His voice was soft and low, setting the mood.

_"I'm walking down the corridors on the way to dinner when I feel eyes on me. Ron and Hermione are bickering at each other about our training and don't even notice as I glance around, searching out whoever might be watching me.”_

"When was this?" Hermione demanded, interrupting him.

"It's a _fantasy_ , Hermione," Ron said, exasperated. "It's not something that really happened."

"You're trying to say Harry fantasizes about us fighting?" Hermione snapped.

"No, that's definitely reality," Pansy said irritably. "Both of you shut up so we can hear the story."

With his eyes still closed, Harry grinned, easily picturing the expression on his friends' faces. He continued with his story as silence fell over the room again.

_"My best friends scowl at each other and are rather oblivious to anyone else in the vicinity, so neither of them notices as I pause when I catch sight of the boy who is watching me intently. I freeze for a second with my breath caught in my throat."_

Harry's voice dropped to a reverent tone.

_"He's gorgeous as he stands there watching me. Of course, he's always gorgeous, but he's got that look in his eyes. That look that says he wants to devour me on the spot. And, oh sweet Merlin, I want him to. All thoughts of training have completely fled my mind. Blood is pooling in my groin and I'm hard before I've even consciously thought about it."_

Harry paused, trying to keep himself from shifting restlessly and giving away the fact that he was already hard in reality. Just from imagining that look being directed at him.

_"Because he does that to me. With a simple glance from him, I feel desired. I feel like I'm wanted just because I'm me. It doesn't matter that I'm not perfect. It sure as hell doesn't matter that I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived. With his simple glance, he tells me that he wants me anyway. He wants to take me right there in the corridor. And for that brief second, I irrationally think that I'd let him."_

"Why don't you let him, Harry?" Seamus interrupted.

"Because this is romantic," Hermione said, her voice hushed. "Be quiet and let him tell the story, Seamus."

"It's not romantic," Seamus scoffed.

"Shut up!" chorused everyone else in the room.

Harry continued.

_"But then Ron and Hermione notice that I've stopped and yell for me to hurry up. I blink at them dazedly for a moment until I remember that I'm supposed to be going down to the Great Hall for dinner. I turn reluctantly to follow them, but catch the amusement sparkling in his eyes. He knows very well what he's done to me. He knows that I'm hard for him and he's amused because he knows how difficult it will be for me to hide my arousal. He's not trying to hurt me with his amusement. I know he is simply pleased that he has such an effect on me._

_"As I start walking again, I'm at first irritated and frustrated. My trousers are uncomfortably tight and all I can think about is trying to sneak away so that I can find some relief. So I do. As we near the Great Hall, I mumble that I need to use the loo and slip away from my friends."_

"Oooh, does he follow you?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"Shut it, Pansy, and let him tell it," Draco snapped.

Harry smiled.

_"I step into the boys' bathroom and thankfully find it empty. I lock myself in one of the stalls, dropping my bag on the closed toilet seat. Leaning back against the door, I fumble with the fastenings of my robes. I'm impatient and can't get them undone fast enough, but I eventually manage to undo both my robes and my trousers. I shove my trousers to my knees, finally freeing my cock from its tight confinement."_

Harry paused as the girls "meeped". He was getting rather caught up in his story and had almost forgotten what exactly he was describing in front of people he normally tried not to _think_ about sex in front of.

"Yes, boys wank. Get over it," Draco retorted impatiently. "Go on, Potter.”

Harry moaned lightly, but whether it was borne from mortification or excitement he couldn't even answer himself. Shifting his hips slightly and feeling his erection confined as tightly as it was in his story, he decided to continue his story regardless, because he knew he at least got relief there.

_"I know I don't have much time before I'm going to be missed. So I grab my cock and squeeze until it's almost painful, thinking about the fact that I'm so hard and he hasn't even done anything to me. He hasn't touched me or even spoken to me. All he's done is given me that look. At this moment, I'm almost resentful of the fact that he's done this to me when he can't do anything about it._

_"I want him so badly and I close my eyes as I begin stroking myself. I imagine that it's his hands that are touching me and I reach my other hand down to fondle my balls, rolling them in the palm of my hand the way that I know he would do if he were with me. I can hear myself whimpering helplessly as I smear my pre-come down the length of my cock, imagining his tongue licking it."_

Harry moaned, his voice becoming more breathy and lovingly seductive as he continued.

_"Behind my closed eyelids, I can see him kneeling before me. I can see his pink tongue flicking out to taste me and it sends a jolt of sensation flooding through my body. But it's nothing compared to the jolt of shock I feel when I suddenly hear his voice as the door to the bathroom swings open. I freeze, both terrified and hopeful that I'll be discovered.”_

He paused as he heard the surprised gasps from the others, but no one said anything, waiting expectantly.

_"I bite down on my lip to keep myself from groaning aloud in disappointment when I also hear his friends. He's not alone. Keeping my back pressed against the door, I quietly step up onto the toilet seat to hopefully keep myself from being discovered in such a compromising position. But he's heard me."_

"He heard you?" Blaise blurted out.

"What happened?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

_"I know he's heard me and I know he's aware it's me, because suddenly he's leaning against the other side of the stall door. He's both protecting me and teasing me. He's still talking with his friends, but I swear that his voice has dropped into a seductive purr. My consciousness narrows down to his voice and my cock._

_"I don't even know what they're talking about and I don't care. I don't care about my awkward position either. My hand resumes its stroking of its own accord as the sound of his voice washes over me. I'm trying to remain silent, but it's hard to keep the moans inside and I end up biting down on my lip hard enough to make it bleed. I can feel my balls tightening in anticipation and as he gives me a message, I explode, coming hard all over myself."_

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "What was the message?"

_"We have a secret code of communication and he's just informed me that he'll be seeing me later that night . . . in my bed. I slide limply to the floor after they've gone, a huge grin on my face. I can't wait to see him when we're alone. But first, I find myself thinking that he deserves a little bit of torturing after the state he's reduced me to."_

"What did you do to him?" Seamus asked, his breathing sounding rather heavy.

Harry smirked.

_"Feeling rather satisfied for the moment myself, I know that he hasn't had any opportunity to find some relief. As we eat dinner surrounded by our respective friends, I feel his eyes on me again. I'm positive he's hard and aching and I want to tease him. So, I choose a delicious looking pudding and proceed to savour it._

_"I close my eyes as each bite melts on my tongue. I lick my lips to capture every last bit of chocolate. Opening my eyes again, I catch sight of him staring at me hungrily, although he quickly looks away. Moments later, I smile in triumph as I watch him stalk out of the Great Hall. I know he's going to go deal with his own problem. I wish to follow him, but it's impossible as I am brought into a conversation about our training again."_

"Harry, this is _real_ ," Hermione breathed.

"Oi! It's not real, Hermione," Ron said. "How could it be real when Harry said the bloke was coming up to our dorm? That certainly wouldn't ever happen or we'd know about it."

"But I remember this," Hermione protested. "Well, not the other boy, but I remember the other parts. It was just a couple of weeks ago."

"Ah, Harry's always adding little bits of reality to his fantasies," Seamus said. "That's what makes them extra hot, because they seem like they could really happen."

"Well, wanking in the boys' loo could certainly happen," Draco said dryly.

"I have to say, Potter's got me turned on," Pansy admitted ruefully. "And he hasn't even gotten to any of the really good stuff yet."

"Who knew that hearing about another boy wanking would be a turn on," Blaise leered.

"I did," all of the Gryffindor boys chorused with huge grins.

Harry groaned, burying his face in the cushion, as everyone expressed their interest in hearing more. There was a reason why he'd chosen to tell a milder story. He didn't think he could tell the good part. Not without touching himself or rutting against the plush carpet or doing something else equally foolish in front of everyone. The urge to do so was already great enough as it was.

"All right, Potter," Draco drawled. "You promised a story involving two blokes and I want to hear about what they get up to together."

"I can't," Harry mumbled.

"Need a little private time?" Blaise asked, laughing.

"No more than you do, Zabini," Seamus retorted, saving Harry from having to say anything.

"Hmmm, every boy here seems to have their robes draped about them artfully," Pansy observed.

Harry lifted his head to sneer at the other boys, grateful he wasn't the only one in an embarrassing predicament. It was their entire fault after all. He was surprised when he realized that, despite everyone's embarrassment, they still appeared eager for him to continue.

"You must satisfy us all now," Draco drawled sardonically, as if he could read Harry's thoughts.

"Oh gods," Harry moaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut at Draco's words. He'd give almost anything to be satisfied—right here and right now.

"Go on, Harry," Ron said encouragingly. "It's not like you're bored any more, right?"

Harry let out a choking laugh. No, he couldn't say he was bored any more. He was, however, desperately wishing for the privacy of his bed. He attempted to will the room into giving him a bed, any bed, but it didn't work.

"You might as well give in to the inevitable, Harry," Hermione said in what she obviously believed to be a reasonable tone. 

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "Hermione," he whinged. "Don't you find this disturbing?"

"Well, no," Hermione said slowly. "I'm finding it rather fascinating, to be honest. I don't think sex is something to be ashamed of -"

"I'm not ashamed!" Harry interrupted.

Hermione smiled widely. "No, I would say you're definitely not ashamed," she agreed. "It rather sounds like you're desperate to share with anyone who will listen how much you care about someone."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up again. "There is no _someone_."

Hermione arched her eyebrows, expressing her doubt, but she let it go. "Anyway, what I was saying was that sex isn't something to be ashamed of. It's often considered to be a rather taboo subject, but I don't see why it should be. Parkinson was right that it's a subject that we're all interested in. We girls gossip about the topic regularly, and clearly you boys talk about it," she said pointedly.

She exchanged a glance with Pansy and Ginny. "I'm finding it very informative to get a boy's perspective. If I understand correctly, the only reason you're embarrassed is because we're here."

That was entirely true. If the girls hadn't been there, Harry would've happily shoved a hand down his trousers and wanked without a second thought.

"Potter," Pansy said impatiently. "The point Granger's tiptoeing around is that we're curious as hell and extremely turned on. We're not interested in you personally, but you've got one of the sexiest bedroom voices we've ever heard. You've got our knickers wet and every boy in here hard as a rock. Get the fuck on with the story."

Harry wasn't the only one to gape at her in disbelief, but he was the only one that wasn't also nodding in agreement. In the flickering firelight, he looked around to each one of them. Whatever else they all were, they were all hormone driven teenagers, that weren't generally allowed to act like teenagers while they were training for war.

They were all a little embarrassed maybe, some more than others, but it didn't matter. For once, they were all focused on something pleasurable. He had the sudden realization that they all probably felt the same way he did, at least to some extent. That desire to let go and do something a little crazy that wouldn't get them killed—because they were all involved in crazy things that could actually kill them. The reason they were all locked in the room in the first place was because they'd been told there was an attack. It easily could've been true.

"All right," he said finally, and settled in again.

_"I'm lying in my bed and it's late at night. I've actually dozed off for awhile, but I wake almost instantly when I hear the door open. It's what I've been waiting for, but I don't move at all, waiting for him to come to me. I'm bloody hard already and I'm filled with anticipation. There's also that little extra thrill with knowing that we could be caught."_

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you didn't have a touch of danger in your life at all times," Seamus said dryly.

Harry grinned.

_"I'm listening closely and I hear the soft footsteps as he nears my bed. The bed dips as he climbs in with me, the curtains are drawn and then softly murmured spells are spoken to ensure our privacy. I feel like the rest of the world has disappeared. All my worries are gone, at least for awhile. I feel safe and warm and for a moment I mourn the fact that he will have to leave me again soon._

_"Then he whispers into my ear. 'I missed you,' he says. I sigh with happiness, feeling like my chest is going to burst. I roll over onto my back, but then I frown because I can barely see him in the darkness. And I want to see him desperately. I fumble for my wand and light the torch over my bed so it casts a gentle glow. I can only stare at him for long seconds, drinking in the sight of him in wonder._

_"He's beautiful. I wonder if beautiful is a word that I should be using to describe a boy, but it's all I can think of and I tell him. 'You're beautiful,' I whisper. And then he smiles at me. I suddenly feel like I'm the luckiest person alive."_

"That's because you _are_ the luckiest person alive," Blaise said dryly, interrupting.

"Shut up, Blaise," Pansy and Draco snapped in unison.

"Merlin, Harry," Ron said, sounding bemused. "Your stories don't normally go like this."

"It's good, though," Dean said quietly.

"Yeah," Seamus and Neville agreed.

"Please go on, Harry," Hermione whispered.

Harry swallowed heavily before he continued.

_"I reach up hesitantly to touch his smile. His lips are so soft beneath my fingertips and suddenly I desperately need to feel them against my own. I move my hand behind his head and pull him down. Oh sweet hell, it feels incredible. It's so soft and gentle at first. I realize just how much I've missed this. How much I've missed him. I try to tell him, but then he's deepening the kiss and his tongue is invading my mouth."_

Harry's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

_"He has such a wicked tongue. Most people wouldn't be able to imagine all the ways he knows how to use his tongue, but I've been on the receiving end of all of them. And right now his tongue is stroking my own, gliding over my teeth as if to count them, sliding against the roof of my mouth._

_"It's not until I push his tongue back and start exploring his mouth in the same manner that I realize what he was doing. It's an affirmation that things are still the same between us. That whatever's been happening in the real world hasn't changed what is between us."_

Harry smiled softly.

_"He tastes of chocolate. It's sweet and mixes with the taste that is uniquely him. I don't know how to describe it, but I could recognize it in an instant. Just as I can always recognize his smell. I could be blindfolded in a crowded room and still be able to recognize him when he entered. Right now I'm breathing his scent in deeply as we continue to kiss._

_"I want to feel him next to me, so ironically I ease up on the pressure of the kiss before pushing him away. I've already stripped off my pyjamas long before he arrived, and I shove the duvet back towards the end of the bed, revealing myself to him. I would swear at this moment that his deep groan is somehow attached directly to my cock._

_"And suddenly, his wicked tongue is actually on my cock and I'm the one groaning. This hadn't been what I was aiming for, and I do still want him out of his clothes so I can feel his skin next to mine, but there's no way in hell I'm going to stop what he's doing. My hands find their way to his silky hair and my fingers are flexing open and closed, not wanting to grip so tightly as to hurt him, but finding it hard to resist fisting tight handfuls of his beautiful hair._

_"It's so hard to think at all with his tongue licking up and down my cock as I'd imagined him doing earlier in the day. He's already licked away the pre-come that had been leaking from my slit. And judging from his Cheshire grin, he's quite enjoyed it. I want him to suck me, and I tell him so. In fact, he's already reduced me to begging. And then I can't seem to speak at all as he takes my cock into his mouth._

_"I forget myself and grasp his hair tightly. I'm flooded with heat as he sucks hard, digging his tongue deeply into the vein on the underside of my cock. Oh gods, I don't know how much I can take. I'm awed by the sight of his pink lips wrapped around my cock and the hollowness of his cheeks as he sucks. Up and down, he takes more of me into his mouth each time._

_"My balls are tightening in his hand. He's rolling them in his palm, squeezing lightly every now and then. It seems almost random, simply when he remembers, as his main focus is on my cock. And I'm entirely satisfied with his concentration being there. I know that there is not a chance of me ever having too much of his tongue._

_"The head of my cock is suddenly hitting the back of his throat and I cry out. All it takes at that point is for him to hum and damned if I'm not coming down his throat. His hands are holding my hips down at this point so that my convulsive thrusts won't choke him. He licks me clean with the same concentration until I beg him to stop because I'm so sensitive._

_"My breathing is heavy as I slowly come back down from my high. My eyes are half shut as I watch him. Considering that I'm the one who's sated at the moment, he looks awfully satisfied. While he waits for me to recover, he slowly begins to remove his clothes, his eyes never leaving mine._

_"My eyes wander, though. I can't help it. I'm drawn to each inch of skin that's revealed to me and I'm struck again by how beautiful he is. He's all hard muscles and smooth skin that I know is soft to the touch. I wonder briefly how it is that he can be both hard and soft at the same time. I reach out to touch him and he bats my hands away, smiling wickedly."_

Harry paused. He'd managed to get this far without being interrupted again, but he was out of breath. He was squirming against the carpet and consciously stilled himself, but it was so hard. _He_ was so hard.

For the umpteenth time, he wondered why he was telling this story. Ron was right. This wasn't the normal sex fantasy—sex for the sake of sex. Normally, that's all the stories were about. Entertainment in the boys' dorm late at night. Guy talk. A form of bragging. Something the others begged him to do now and then because it released tension. It wasn't supposed to _mean_ anything.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered hesitantly. "Do you want to stop? This seems . . . rather something that should be private.”

"I'm feeling honoured to hear this," Dean admitted quietly.

"It's so _deep_ ," Seamus said, sounding far more subdued than normal.

"It's gorgeous," Pansy said, sighing.

"It is," Ginny agreed wistfully.

"Merlin, Potter," Blaise said. "How can you make something so wickedly hot and sexy, sound so . . .," he said, trailing off.

"Loving," Neville whispered, finishing the sentence for him.

"Finish the story, Potter," Draco drawled, his voice as low and husky as Harry's as he told the story.

Harry could feel the trembling that started in his body, even as he felt the desperate need to finish what he'd started.

_"He's finally completely naked before me, but he still refuses to let me touch him. He shakes his head at me with a rueful smile on his face. 'I don't dare let you touch me right now,' he says. 'If you touch me I'm going to come and I don't want to do that until I'm buried inside you.'"_

Harry couldn't keep himself from groaning aloud at the thought.

_"I want him buried inside me, so I give in. And even the act of giving in feels incredible. I always have to be in control and it feels good to let someone take care of me. Because that's what he's ultimately doing. He's taking care of me in the most intimate way. I'll return the favour later if he'll let me, but for right now, I can simply let go._

_"I'm expecting him to lie down on top of me now that he's finally naked, but he doesn't. Instead, his hands begin roaming over my body. I wonder if I'm imagining things, but his touch feels so reverent. If I've been feeling any doubt at all that this gorgeous boy could actually want me, I've lost it now. Any doubts have completely fled as his eyes meet mine. I swear that he can set my body on fire just by looking at me. I can plainly see the glazed desire._

_"He's suddenly kissing me deeply, stealing all my breath away. I reach for him again, but he pins my hands to the bed. 'Don't move,' he whispers into my ear before swirling his tongue inside. I'm reminded again of how wicked his tongue is, and I can't answer as a shiver courses through my body._

_"He begins placing sucking kisses on my neck and I know that he is leaving a trail of red marks. Aside from how good it feels, I'm pleased that he's leaving evidence of his visit behind. Even though I'll have to cover them with glamours, I'll know they're there."_

Harry unconsciously brushed his fingertips along his throat, moaning softly, before he continued. He was barely aware of where he was, lost in his fantasy.

_"His attention transfers from my neck to my chest, and I'm aware that I'm whimpering as his tongue swirls around one of my nipples before latching on and sucking. Then he does the same thing to the other. Oh gods, it feels so good. His hands squeeze mine in a silent reminder that I'm not to move them, and then his hands join his mouth in the sweet torture._

_"He rolls my nipples with his fingertips as his tongue continues its exploration of my chest. With gentle kisses and long licks, I'm sure he's traced every inch before he shifts his attention downwards. I'm rather proud of my stomach and he shows his appreciation by licking along the defined muscles._

_"His hands have shifted down to my hips. His thumbs trace maddening patterns on my hipbones. I think I'm slowly going mad and I tell him so. 'Please,' I beg him. I want more. With all he's giving me, I still want more. He looks up at me with a look that I know so well and I groan. He knows he's torturing me, and he's enjoying what he's doing to me._

_"He's deliberately slow as he laps up the pre-come that's leaked onto my stomach. I wonder that he has so much control. He's reduced me into a gibbering fool, and I'm the one that's already come once. A flicker of doubt enters into my mind. I worry because he's so in control that maybe he doesn't really want me as much as I thought he did._

_"He's watching me and I realize that he's seen my insecurity. He crawls back up my body. On his hands and knees, he stares down at me intently and there's no way I could look away if I tried. His eyes are a swirl of emotion and it overwhelms me. He opens his mouth as if he's going to say something, but he doesn't. Instead his lips crash down onto mine and, oh sweet hell, I can feel the desperation in the hard kiss._

_"It's harsh and there's not a bit of control in it. There's none of the finesse and sweetness from earlier. It's passionate and raw. Oh gods, he's drowning me in emotions and heat. I can't think anymore. I've completely forgotten that he wanted me not to touch. I have to. My hands clutch at his sides, trying to pull him down to me. He shudders almost violently and jerks away._

_"I'm left whimpering at the loss as I watch him fumbling for the lube. He prepares me quickly, but he's no less gentle despite his urgency. He's got two fingers inside me, stretching me, and then he brushes across that sweet spot inside me and I'm writhing on the bed. My hands are fisted tightly in the sheets in an attempt to anchor myself._

_"I'm begging shamelessly, if rather incoherently. I can't wait any longer. I need him inside me. And then he is. Sweet fucking hell, my eyes are rolling back and I can't focus on him like I want as he's suddenly filling me. As my body adjusts to his hard cock inside me, it takes me long seconds to finally register his stillness and his harsh breathing as he attempts to rein in some of the control that he's so obviously lost._

_"I can finally focus and, for a few moments, I feel as if I have a little control. I reach up to stroke his cheek with the backs of my fingers. His eyes close, and I'm entranced by the flutter of lashes against the bright flush of his cheeks. His jaw is tight, revealing his struggle to retain control. Sweat has beaded on his forehead and I watch as a drop glides down his temple, across his cheek and drips off his chin. I tremble as it lands on my chest. His hair is damp with his sweat and I brush a lock of it away from his eyes."_

Harry's eyes were still squeezed shut and he paused for a moment to swallow heavily.

_"His eyes open again, and staring into those gorgeous eyes, I desperately want to tell him that I love him. But I don't dare. I don't know how he'll react to such a revelation. I especially don't want him to think that it's just because of the sex. Although, Merlin knows that's bloody wonderful. I feel complete with him inside me and I want to share that with him somehow, but I don't know how._

_"I whisper his name instead and he answers by pulling his hips back before thrusting forward. And in that instant, neither of us have any control anymore. I cry out at the intense pleasure as he begins to thrust into me fast and hard. My hands glide across his chest and I tweak his nipples mercilessly, causing him to cry out as well. He's teased us both into a fever and it can't last long._

_"Our rhythm falters as he reaches for my cock. His grips my cock firmly and strokes with the same rhythm that he finds again as he thrusts into me. He says my name and my cock seems to have taken that as its cue to explode. I'm coming hard. Hot streams of come are splashing against my stomach and chest. My arse is pulsing with the force of my orgasm and he's now shouting my name as he buries his cock balls deep in my arse. I can barely see through the haze of my own orgasm, but I force my eyes to stay open as I watch his overtake him. I'm awed by the sight._

_"Then it's all over, but it's not over. Eventually our breathing returns to something resembling normal, we clean ourselves up and then we lay together. His head is pillowed on my chest and I wonder if he's listening to my heartbeat. Then I wonder what he would say if he knew that my heart was his."_

Harry fell silent, emotionally drained, which warred with the fact that he was still physically on edge, desperately needing release.

"I'd tell you that I love you and then berate you for being a sap and turning me into one as well," Draco said softly.

Harry slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. Ignoring the shocked gasps from the others, he stared at the blond. "Draco?" he whispered.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco groaned, crawling towards him. "You could have just told me that you wanted to tell our friends about us."

"I don't," Harry spluttered. "Well, I do, but we can't. And I didn't think you'd want to."

"Too late now," Draco drawled, smirking down at him.

Harry rolled over to face him, uncaring of the others watching them avidly.

"I wasn't trying to tell them," Harry defended. "It was just fantasy talk."

"Yes, we'll discuss what you talk about with your friends later," Draco said, eyes narrowed. "But that was no fantasy, Harry. You just shared with all our friends a little of our _reality_."

"But you _encouraged_ me," Harry said plaintively. "You told me to, and how am I supposed to resist when you tell me to do something with that voice?"

"This voice?" Draco purred seductively.

Harry nodded fervently, the sound of it travelling to his cock and causing it to jerk in his trousers.

"Do you know what _your_ voice has been doing to _me_?" Draco asked. He settled on top of Harry, pressing their bodies close together.

"Fucking hell," Harry groaned, thrusting his hips up into Draco's. He could feel the hard length and the heat that was radiating through the layers of fabric.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "That's what you've been doing to me."

Harry buried his hands in Draco's hair and pulled him down roughly. He didn't give a fuck if their friends were watching. He needed Draco now in whatever way he could have him. He was so worked up that it didn't take much. Their mouths devoured each other hungrily as they ground against each other and within a minute they were both coming.

Afterwards, Harry held onto Draco tightly, not wanting to let him go. And certainly not wanting to face his friends as reality attempted to intrude on his blissful state. Draco gently extracted himself from Harry's arms, cast some cleaning spells over them, and then sat up, pulling Harry back against his chest.

Physically, Harry was perfectly comfortable now, but he was staring at a group of gobsmacked people that still hadn't said a word.

Seamus cleared his throat. "I reckon we know where Harry gets his inspiration from now," he said cheerfully.

Harry and Draco laughed along with the others and the tense atmosphere was broken.

"That whole story was real, wasn't it?" Ron said bemusedly.

"Yes," Draco answered for Harry. "I remember every bit of it quite clearly."

Ron swallowed heavily. "I don't think I needed to know that much about you two." 

"At least you're not flying off the handle about it," Ginny retorted.

"After that story, there's certainly no mistaking that they care about each other," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron sighed.

Pansy and Blaise were eyeing Harry and Draco shrewdly.

"Potter, you told us that story deliberately," Pansy accused. "You knew it would help ease all of our reactions to your relationship."

"And that's why _you_ let him tell us something so personal," Blaise accused Draco.

"I was just telling a story," Harry said, trying to sound innocent. "I didn't expect Draco to tell everyone we're involved with each other."

Draco whacked him on the side of the head. "You knew perfectly well what you were doing," he said wryly.

"Hey!" Harry protested, laughing. "Okay, so maybe I thought it might make things easier later, but I really didn't think you'd give it all away today."

Draco shifted, turning Harry in his arms. "Harry, I've wanted to jump you since you started. I was there for this little fantasy of yours, and this entire time I've been anticipating what I was going to do to you later whenever we get out of this bloody room." He paused. "But I didn't expect for you to admit that you loved me."

"I do love you," Harry said softly. "I'd come that far in the story and couldn't change it at that point."

Draco kissed him tenderly. "You're a sap, Harry," he said, smiling.

Harry grinned happily. "Maybe, but if it gets me what I want, I don't care.”

Draco snorted in amusement. "It did get you what you wanted, didn't it?" 

"Yes," Harry said with smug satisfaction.

Draco kissed him again with laughter echoing around them.

"Whatever works for you, mate," Ron said in resignation. He pulled Hermione close to him. "I'm just glad I've got Hermione. She can explain all this to me later so it makes sense."

"Does this mean we can all be open about our partners?" Seamus asked hopefully.

Harry grinned widely and Draco smirked. Hermione caught their expressions.

"You two know, don't you?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious.

They nodded. "Yeah, we do," Harry admitted. "Draco and I have had my cloak to sneak around, but certain others haven't had that advantage. We've just kept quiet about everything we've seen."

"You've seen?" Neville whispered.

"Everything," Draco drawled, amused.

"Fantasy stories only happen once in a while during the week now for a reason," Harry said, smirking. "During the weekends, the seventh year boys' Gryffindor dorm is an exceptionally busy place." 

Ron's eyes were comically wide as Seamus sidled over to Dean and planted a smacking, wet kiss on him. Almost everyone's eyes were comically wide as Pansy crawled over to Neville and sat down defiantly beside him, daring anyone to protest. Neville was blushing furiously, but kissed her on the cheek.

"You've . . . all of you've been together in our dorm?" Ron squawked in disbelief. "How come I didn't know this?"

"Maybe because your attention has been on me in your bed," Hermione said, blushing as brightly as Neville.

"Oh," Ron said, flushing a deeper red than all of them.

Harry and Draco were sniggering at the lot of them. "Everyone knew about Ron and Hermione and would wait until she'd settled in with him. Then Seamus would slip over into Dean's bed. Neville knew about them and would sneak Pansy in after that. Draco would sneak in with my cloak anytime he felt like it. Friday and Saturday nights have been going like this for awhile now," Harry explained.

"Everyone was so busy hiding their own relationships that they never paid any attention to Harry," Draco added.

"You're all sex fiends," Ginny huffed. She paused. "And I'm feeling rather left out."

Blaise eyed her speculatively. "You're welcome to join me," he suggested.

Ginny didn't hesitate long. "Why not," she declared with a grin. She crawled over and was promptly wrapped up as long arms twined around her and pulled her close.

Harry glanced around at all of them. "Somehow, I don't think this is what Snape had in mind when he wanted us all to get along," he said dryly.

* * * * *

Many hours later, the couples were ensconced in different corners of the room when Snape finally returned. Harry and Draco had kept the spot in front of the fireplace, but the others had taken to the deeper shadows of the room to do their snogging—and more.

They were all blinking furiously in the sudden blaze of light as Snape lit the torches. His gaze swept the room as the couples sprang apart, with the exception of Harry and Draco. Harry tried to, but Draco held him tightly around the waist and wouldn't let him go.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked dangerously.

"Cooperation amongst the houses, sir," Draco said promptly.

"Potter," Snape said warningly.

Harry had to wonder why it always came back to him. He did his best to look innocent while leaning back against Draco's chest. "I remembered what you said during my Occlumency lesson the other day, sir. I've done my best this evening to talk everyone into getting along.”

"And how did you talk them all into _this_ arrangement?" Snape asked, glaring at each of the couples in turn.

"I, um, told everyone a story." 

"A story," Snape said flatly.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said nervously. There was no way in hell he was telling Snape what the story had been about. "We were rather bored, stuck in here with nothing to do."

"Bored," Snape repeated, making Harry worry about the fact that Snape was echoing him. He didn't think that was a good thing.

Snape's gaze turned thoughtful. His eyes swept the room again. "Thirty points to Slytherin for ensuring house cooperation and unity," he said silkily.

Harry bit his lip to keep from retorting as he watched Snape whirl in a flurry of robes and stalk back to the door. Snape paused in the open doorway without turning around. 

"Thirty points to Gryffindor for managing to alleviate the boredom of Slytherins. It is a notably difficult task to ensnare them," he said with an audible smirk before he disappeared.

~~Finite~~


End file.
